Mi historia rodeada en un día
by sakura-chan95
Summary: Es una historia rodeada e un 8 de Junio , el dia cuando dejaron de buscar a Sasuke Uchiha , ella relata la historia como fuu su vida junto a naruto y su amigo Sai durante 2 años ,"realmente estuve equivocada de ti , sasuke...disfrutenlo es un One-shot


_**Mi historia **__**rodeada en un día**_

Contare la historia desde hace 2 años en Konoha, años cuando realmente nos costo mucho olvidarnos de el…posiblemente mas a naruto , pues realmente yo ya lo estaba haciendo hace años mas atrás…, todo comenzó un 8 de Junio...Cuando Tsunade nos llamo a los dos, después de una misión de la búsqueda a Sasuke, que se convirtió en la ultima después del dialogo con la hokage , en esa misión llegamos a encontrarlo , estábamos apunto de llevarlo a Konoha pero desgraciadamente escuchamos _"No quiero regresar a Konoha , váyanse!"_ esas palabras nos puso la mente en blanco y sorprendidos…tanto trabajo de buscarlo y solo para conseguir un "no quiero" a caso eso era justo? Realmente para mí no…pero para el universo que me miraba si…después de esas palabras entendí algo importante… "_No puedes obligar a nadie hacer cosas que no quieres" _esa enseñanza zumbaba en mi cabeza…pero era la verdad…pensé que Naruto también se había dado cuenta , pero el es el tipo de chico que no se deja vencer , pero lamentablemente esta derrotado con tan solo dos palabras mínimas , después de eso yo y naruto lo dejamos libre , en esos minutos mis esperanzas se acabaron _"Al diablo sino quiere regresar_" la esperanza y la confianza de tener a sasuke de vuelta se destruyo en minutos… yo solo miraba a naruto y sin comprender tenia una sonrisa incrédula , era una sonrisa que no expresaba sentimientos..."vàmonos sakura-chan" nos fuimos, dejamos a sasuke con su grupo Taka , ellos nos miraban con cara de desprecio , mas la pelirroja que cogio a sasuke que estaba herido , esa tipa me miraba con altanería , decidí no echarle bronca e ignorarla si a sasuke le gustaba estar en ese equipo pues que se quede , no era de mi importancia…lo importante de todo ahora era _**Naruto**_ …quería saber lo que pensaba , lo que sentía…a caso también el había tirado la toalla, se habría resignado? Lo quería saber… caminamos 2 horas desde que dejamos tirado a sasuke, íbamos en silencio... tenia miedo preguntarle, aunque estaba con la sonrisa estupida de igual manera tenia temor de saber lo que pensaba _"Naruto que piensas hacer ahora que…" "Seguiremos_" cortándome lo que iba a decir, respondiéndome con una palabra, ahora ya sabia lo que pensaba, el nunca se rendiría, era tan sonso que después de aquello aun quería "salvar" a Sasuke Uchiha…que demonios le pasaba? A caso era un retrasado mental? Podría decir que si, pero era un retrasado con coraje y con valor, gracias a esos pensamientos solté una risita levemente, naruto me miro con cara _de que ríes?_ Yo solo mire de frente y sonreí, realmente me alegraba tener un amigo como el…decidí no callarme y comencé a hablar con el , no de temas de Sasuke ni nada de el , solo de los hechos de nuestras vidas , entonces le empecé a comentar cosas de Ino y sus locuras como que quería retarme aunque siempre le ganaba era tan persistente como el , naruto rió ante mi comentario y también me dijo que igualmente Sai quería vencerle pero no podía ,yo le acompañe la risita , como Sai le iba a ganar a naruto? Mi amigo se había convertido en un ninja muy fuerte con los entrenamientos de Jiraiya , ya era imposible que le ganasen , solo yo podía meterle los puñetes en su cabeza , era la única quien podía hacerlo , pasamos el tiempo del viaje a Konoha así conversando de uno y del otro , contando las experiencias , en esos días decidimos mentalmente dejar afuera a Sasuke de la conversación , yo estaba feliz de aquello , al fin había 0 sasuke en nuestra platica ,ya que antes solo para naruto era "Sasuke , sasuke y sasuke" llegue a pensar que naruto era gay , pero yo sabia que no , esos pensamientos solo era de aburrimiento…llegamos a Konoha un 7 de Junio, después de tres días de viaje, pisamos Konoha "al fin!" dije yo , realmente volví a casa con naruto y sin Uchiha…no importa…con tal que naruto y yo llegamos por fin a casa después de un duro y largo viaje, ahora si podamos tocar camita y echarnos a dormir , estaba cansada , naruto me acompaño a mi casa fuimos hablando y riendo con la poca fuerza que teníamos…pero por salvación de naruto y mía también, mi casa no estaba tan lejos así que llegamos en 10 minutos , me despedí de naruto con un beso en la mejilla y con un golpe en la cabeza , es que el Dobe me quería mostrar su jutsu sexy , no se de donde saque fuerzas pero le di su merecido…realmente naruto no cambiara , por suerte mía me alegraba por eso , así puedo darle los golpes que quiera, esto realmente puede convertirse en mi entrenamiento , entre a casa con ese pensamiento , fui riéndome pero la risita se acabo cuando me tire en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

"_Toc Toc" "Toc Toc"__ "Toc Toc"- _Escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, a caso nadie respeta mi sueño? Solo dormí 8 horas desde las 11 de la mañana que llegue, ahora son las 7 de la noche y me muero por dormir…"ah mejor no abro…"dije con pereza, estaba cansada y ociosa, para mi no abrir y no hacer bulla era la mejor decisión de mi vida, "_Sakura puedo pasar?"_

Era mi madre, en mi mente conteste con un rápido "no" pero ella aun estaba hablando…"_hija Tsunade-sama ha llegado a nuestra casa, quiere conversar contigo baja rápido por favor" _Ahh era Tsunade puede esperar…espera un momento es_…"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" _me cambie rápido, que bien que reaccione rápido cuando me dijo que era mi maestra, la gran Hokage! , espero que no este molesta ante mi demora, me puse rápido mi ropa normal , una falda rosa con una blusa amarilla , baje rápidamente , mi maestra vino acompañada con Chizune, que tenia una miraba de resignación al ver a Tsunade-sama bebiendo…"bebiendo???" de donde diablos saco sake? _"Mama"_ esa era la única respuesta , _" Hola Tsunade-sama era usted discúlpeme un momento , mama puedo hablar contigo?_" le di mi mirada mas escalofriante, nos fuimos hasta la cocina, bueno al aparecer yo al decirle a mi madre para conversar un minuto calmo Chizune que dio un salto de alegría , es que ella no podía reprender a la hokage delante de aldeanos, eso lo hacia solo cuando estaba en su despacho, yo era la única que podía _salvarla "Mama como diablos le das licor a Tsunade-sama?" "Pero si ella le gusta el Sake hija que podía hacer?, además tu me dijiste que le encantaba"_ Demonios, mi mama era otra naruto también? yo le conté que a ella le gustaba tomar sake y eso le hacia poner de mal humor , es por eso que NO PUEDE tomar bebidas alcohólicas mientras sea una _Hokage "Mama utiliza la cabeza!, ella es la gran Hokage no puede tomar licor entiendes no?" "Si hija pero yo…_" mama me daban sus sonrisas tontas al igual que naruto en ese momento quería darle un golpe en la cabeza a mi madre por torpe, pero no es MI MADRE "Señora Haruno me puede dar un poco mas de sake ajjaja" ahora Tsunade estaba casi para estar ebria , _demonios " En un momen...""NO, Tsunade-sama el sake se termino verdad madre?"_ le di otra miraba mal humorada a mi madre , esta vez ella si me miro con temor _"ejem gran Hokage lo siento…se termino…" "Sakura!! Debes dejar de ser tan molesta jaja"_ Me dijo molesta? Mi gran maestra me dijo así? Por Dios ahora mi sensei cree que soy una molestia por salvarla de que todos digan que la Hokage es una ebria y debe irse a la asociación de alcohólicos anónimos a que se cure, yo esperaba un "_Gracias Sakura, mi gran estudiante por cuidar mi prestigio"_ pero no me dijo molesta, lo que una vez la persone que ame me lo dijo, por que recuerdo eso? Diablos…creo que sigo traumada con ese hecho…debo de dejar de pensar en esa escenita por que me pone mal_…"Madre toma la botella y escóndelo, has un poco de te si quieres…"_ mi querida mama suspiro y agacho la cabeza, me sentí como una madre que regañaba a su hija, en este caso mi madre se comporta como yo debería comportarme, pero por fortuna yo soy una persona madura y razonable, creo que lo saque de papá por suerte mía, fui directamente a la sala, me senté al frente de Tsunade-sama y de Chizune que daba un suspiro de alivio _"Y bien Maestra a que se debe su visita"_ La sannin legendaria me miro seriamente , supongo que al fin se le fueron las copas, suspiro se acomodo bien en el sofá, donde puso una pierna encima de otra o como se dice cruzando las piernas "_Sakura en una parte te pareces a mi en lo de carácter y poder, pero si tomaras sake te juro que le quitaría la patria potestad a tu madre y te convertirías en mi hija legitima, así compartiríamos sake las dos, pero me da alegría de que no tomes , así te haces mas fuerte…" _yo mire a mi maestra y levante la ceja , solo me vino a decir eso? Le quise decir lo que pensaba pero me contuve, supongo que lo que me dijo era algo bueno para mi no? _"ehmm Tsunade-sama…" "Vale, vale iré al grano…que paso con la misión de traer a Sasuke Uchiha?"_Esta vez su cara se puso mas intensa, y la mía que estaba dirigida hacia ella se desvió hacia la esquina, mi cara se volvió pálida eso es lo que sentí, no quería comentar de ese tema, pero era importante decirlo eso a Tsunade-sama, le respondí con fastidio "_Simplemente el no quiso venir eso nos dijo, nosotros no lo obligamos así que lo dejamos en paz…como el quería y ya"_ decir esas palabras fue demasiado molesto y problemático, tal vez ya sueno como Shikamaru, pero era verdad, nose si es el dolor de no traer a Sasuke o que no tuve la capacidad ni el coraje de traerlo de vuelta , causaba mi reacción, a parte que odio fallar misiones , Tsunade-sama se paro , yo pensaba que se iba a ir pero se puso en frente mió, me levanto el mentó y me abrazo "_Sakura llora, desahógate conmigo no sufras por el…"_ Yo me quede sorprendida e impactada por que Tsunade me dijo _"no sufras por el"_ acaso…ella vio por dentro mi escondido gran corazón? Sin pensarlo solo derraba lágrimas y no sabia porque, salían solas, llegue a recuperarme de mi estado shock "_ no hace falta, por largos años he botado lágrimas por el, así que el llanto ya esta arreglado" _Mi maestra me dejo, me limpio la cara que estaba con gotas que habían salido de mis ojos y con una sonrisa se sentó al frente mió de nuevo _"Supongo que faltaba botar esas lágrimas ultimas, así que valió la pena abrazarte" _Yo correspondí la sonrisa, mire de nuevo a Tsunade-sama presentía que me iba a decir otra cosa mas y así fue _"Supongo que esto va ser difícil para ti, pero necesitas escucharlo esta es la razón por la que vine, sakura olvídate de traer a sasuke a Konoha, ya olvídate de el" _No me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras solo estaba confusa, mi maestra la que siempre me apoyo en buscar a sasuke ahora me decía esto? Si lo dice es por mi bien no? _"Bien Tsunade-sama no se preocupe, yo ya lo olvide completamente, solo lo buscaba por que naruto aun tenia las esperanzas, y el aun las sigue teniendo…" "Pensé que esto iba ser difícil para ti…" _La verdad creo que lo era, nose pero estaba aguantándome mis lagrimas, no quería llorar frente a mi maestra sino sabrá que aun sigo extrañando a sasuke y eso no es verdad, yo lloro porque…porque…siento un vació en mi corazón, como si me faltara algo…despreciablemente yo sabia quien era ese vació…era simplemente _Sasuke Uchiha. _Tsunade-sensei se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez si se iba pero se detuvo en la puerta dándome la espalda me dijo "_Mañana ven con Naruto al medio día, le diré lo que te dije a ti aunque se moleste, la búsqueda de Sasuke se acabo… sakura por favor no le digas nada de lo que te dije a ti…"_ Ella salio de la casa junto a Chizune, yo solo respondí un leve si, estaba callada, seria la preocupación por naruto, en verdad me sentía tan mal por el, se que le va doler tanto de no poder salir de Konoha nunca mas a buscar a sasuke, su reacción ante la Hokage mañana va a estallar, subí a mi cuarto esta vez ya no podía dormir, el miedo por naruto y el no poder traer a Sasuke revolcaban mi cabeza, tanto así que llore, no sabia que hacer…después de mañana que seria de mi? De nuevo a la vida haciendo misiones con Naruto, Sai y Yamato?, puede que Naruto se escapara de la aldea para traer a sasuke de vuelta? Y estar sola…pensar que mi amigo aun esta en peligro por Akatsuki…"_Si se fuera…me iría con el...lo ayudaría, tal vez esto es lo único que puedo hacer por naruto, no puedo dejar que Akatsuki lo atrape..." _Aunque mis esperanzas de Sasuke esten muertas, le debo algo grande a naruto, que tal vez nunca le podré pagar y es la protección, ahora quiero yo protegerlo a el, si el quiere aun traer a sasuke, no le puedo decir que no…es mi amigo así que tiene mi apoyo aunque no tenga la misma confianza que antes…con estos pensamientos llegue a dormirme hasta mañana, el día que se acabo todo?

Ya era 8 de Junio, fui a casa de Naruto y le dije que la hokage nos quería ver al instante, le di otro golpe, por que el sonso creyó que era una cita, por Dios ahora no estaba en un momento bueno para tener citas…salimos de su casa el estaba alegre, yo lo miraba, definitivamente esa sonrisa se acabara en minutos, por mi en verdad no quería que naruto lo supiera, pero era realmente necesario por que esa noticia cambiaria nuestras vidas, mas la vida de el que la mía, pues el tuvo la molestia de estar lleno de entusiasmo buscándolo todo este tiempo, llegamos al despacho de Tsunade, Chizune nos abrió la puerta, entramos, mi maestra tenia la mirada seria "¿_que pasa vieja?" _dijo naruto con algo de humor, Tsunade-sama bajo la mirada un instante y volvió a verlo _"Voy a ser directa contigo...Naruto olvídate de Sasuke, ya no lo busques...también es una orden de tu Hokage"_

Mire hacia mi maestra y hacia naruto, mi amigo había cambiado de cara cuando termino de hablar mi maestra, estaba realmente molesto pero a la vez triste y resignado, Tsunade solo agachaba cabeza ante el…ella sabia como se pondría naruto ante lo que iba a decir, el ambiente se puso tenso entre Tsunade y el, yo lo presenciaba... pensé que Naruto me iba a mirar a mi después de esa noticia, por fortuna no lo hizo...o debo decir aun no...

"_Vieja…que diablos quieres decir?"Naruto_ apretando sus puños y haciendo una leve mueca de enfado, aquí comenzaba la reacción del rubio...quería taparme mi cara pero no pude por mi mejor me hubiese quedado en casa, _"Quiero decir que te resignes naruto…Sasuke no volverá por que no lo desea…eso es lo que te dijo cierto? No pierdas tu tiempo, no te hagas daño a ti mismo…"_ "_Vieja…por que me dices esto ahora cuando estoy apunto de encontrarlo!!"_- alzo un poco mas la voz, y yo salte ante la el tono autoritario que hacia...estaba llena de miedo

"_Naruto no te hagas ilusiones el no volverá, tu lo sabes perfectamente" _mi amigo bajo la mirada, pensé que le iba a responder, pero no fue así, esta vez..."_Sakura...por que le dijiste a Tsunade sobre lo que paso en esta misión eh?"_ Oh no...me hablo a mi, y ahora volteo a verme...yo baje la mirada, no podía volver a verlo a la cara, me quede callada, sentí como Tsunade me miraba, ella se paro y dijo "_Discúlpame Naruto, pero era necesario que Sakura me contara toda la verdad, así que no le eches la culpa a ella, por que yo ya me hubiese enterado por otras fuentes...ella ya lo sabia naruto, ayer fui a casa de sakura y le dije lo que te estoy diciendo a ti..."_Ante esas palabras naruto me miro sorprendido , eso me hacia sentir mas culpable aun "_ella también sufrió mucho...no culpes a sakura de nada...ella siente lo que tu sientes" _esta vez mire a mi maestra que tenia los ojos puestos en mi...realmente eso pensaba? Ella me conocía mejor que yo...y todo lo que dijo es cierto?...aunque yo diga que sasuke no es importante ya no mas para mi...aun lo sigue siendo...aun hay un poquito de mi que siente eso...de lo grande que era, y con el pasar de los años se fue yendo, y pensar que se desapareció todo en la final de esta misión...aun había un poquito en mi corazón que me decía que era importante..."_Por que? Porque de tanto trabajo...busque y busque a Sasuke día y noche, a caso el destino no nos pudo pagar bien?"_Naruto lloraba, después de lo que dijo derrame lágrimas...esta vez lo único razonable que dijo es cierto...lo mismo pensé yo...para el mundo o destino no hay justicia solo son eso y ya, la justicia la hace Dios...pensé por momentos que por una vez en mi vida ahora si había entendido lo que es el mundo y el destino...y a pesar que no soy muy filosófica _"Lo siento Naruto y Sakura..., mas a ti naruto esta ves esto es un gran paso que debes dar...dejar a sasuke por un lado, que el también tiene un destino que seguir, y aunque tu estas molesto conmigo y lo estarás después de que te diga lo siguiente...se acabaron las misiones de la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha "_ auch, por Dios esto debe ser el golpe mas profundo de esta conversación ,por calma mía Naruto no dijo nada mas, se volteo y salio de la oficina solo pudo decir _"Si esa es tu decisión..."_ fui tras naruto, esta vez lo que dijo me dio pánico...acaso lo hizo en tono amenazante? Ahora que piensa naruto? Que fue eso? Lo seguí hacia la salida, naruto caminaba rápido y yo corría tras el _"Naruto! Espérame!!" _al escucharme se detuvo, lo alcance, vi su mirada seria..."_Naruto que piensas hacer..."_Eso es lo único que me interesaba ahora, mi amigo me miro y seriamente me dijo "_Sakura aun quieres salvar a sasuke?" _No quería decirle no... Pero tampoco si...después de tantos pensamientos...al principio esa respuesta era un NO Y NO pero ahora es un nose...pero dije algo que salio tras mi boca"_Si tu aun quieres buscarlo... yo también... pero ya no podemos hacer nada...uno por que Sasuke no quiere regresar y dos no tenemos el permiso para hacerlo" _Por Kami-sama deseo que me trague la tierra...el rubio se enojaba mas..."_No importa vamos a..." "Naruto! Sabes tienes que entender una cosa si dejamos Konoha vamos hacer buscados por anbus y no llamaran traicioneros, dos será por nada, sasuke no y no quiero regresar, cual parte de que no quiere y de no OBLIGARLO no entiendes? eh? déjalo vivir a su manera , a caso dejarnos llamarnos traidores ante konoha solo para el que no quiere volver y volvamos a casa diciendo que todo fue inútil, de algo vale la pena?" _Me puse delante de el con cara de decidida, después de lo que dije tenia razón pero me faltaba decir mas..."_ Pero...tu le dijiste a Sasuke que si quería volver las puertas de Konoha estaban abiertas para el...que contaba con nuestro apoyo te acuerdas? Así que si el desea volver lo hará...no hace falta ir por el...simplemente el sabe cual es su hogar" _sonreí, después de de esas palabras volví a sonreír sobre un tema de sasuke, es que lo que hable aumento en algo mis esperanzas muertas....Naruto me veía impactado y sonrió "_Tienes razón...creo..." _ Fuimos a comer a Ichiraku`ramen, esta vez yo invitaba, quería animar a mi amigo, y lo mejor es comiendo su sopa de fideos "_Esta vez esperaremos a sasuke..."Claro..."_ Nos habíamos animado los dos, al fin de tantas noticias malas, era hora de no dejarse vencer sin romper las leyes, me llenaba de gracia...ya después de eso, empecé a hablar con naruto sobre los entrenamientos ya que quería mejorar mi técnica "Chakra no mesu" (es la técnica donde sale un chakra azul, en vez de la verdad que es para curar, si recuerdan, cuando peleo Kabuto con Tsunade en la primera tempo, ¿recuerdan eso? :3) , es se dispuso a ayudarme ya que el dobe no necesitaba entrenar el ya era fuerte, lo admiraba por eso...

Pronto pasaron 8 meses, yo y naruto entrenábamos, el me había vuelto mas fuerte ahora daba un golpe mas desastroso, y naruto también aumento mas técnicas poniendo mas fuerte, Sai se nos unió a nuestro entrenamiento, es que el quería vencer a Naruto, y su posibilidad era entrenando con el, aunque simplemente el lo sabia: No podía, era divertido estar los 3 peleando, una vez sai y yo le pegamos a naruto por que el Baka quería que lo llamasen "sensei" por Dios! Eso nunca en mi vida, cuando escuchamos eso yo fui la primera quien se tiro encima de el dándole golpes, de ahí vino Sai que se sintió tan bien pegando a naruto, sentía que al fin en una pelea le había ganado, a decir verdad Sai no era así... había cambiado, el era mas observador y no se apuntaba en tonterías como esta, yo creo que cambio cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se había vuelto mas fuerte que el y ahí comenzó su rivalidad contra el, ahí se puso mas "juguetón" diría yo.

En ese transcurso seguíamos hablando de Sasuke aunque sabíamos pocas noticias solo de que andaba de aquí para alla con su equipo no se que haciendo, supongo que entrenando, quien sabe? , nosotros mientras seguimos esperándole en Konoha, yo me sentía tan bien , estaba tranquila, hacia misiones con mi grupo, estaba pensado un tiempo unirme al anbu pero al final dije no, pierdo tiempo y no me divierto, ah cierto me falto decirles que en ese transcurso también yo me volví jounnin de elite, naruto y sai también lo fueron, debo darle gracias a naruto por eso..., y pensar que hace tiempo naruto era un simple gennin, y sai y yo unos chunnins, el tiempo se pasa volando, ahora hacíamos misiones A, B o S , al fin! adiós a las misiones d y c , ahora éramos ninjas A1, considerados como el mejor equipo de jounnins de Konoha , me sentí orgullosa por eso, todos comentaban que ese equipo 7 de jouunin tenían talento , tienen a un ninja con un gran talento, fuerte , tiene el juutsu que una vez tuvo el 4 Hokage y que maneja muy bien el senjutsu , tan fuerte como su maestro Jiraiya , una Kunoichi con un talento de ninja medico , con un poder sobrenatural y tales juutsus de curaciones , tan fuerte con su maestra Tsunade y el ultimo es un ninja con el poder de revivir a sus dibujos, tiene una técnica espectacular , tiene también un gran talento , un gran ingenio y grandes conocimientos de genjutsu , así era el equipo 7 , así nos describían, tal fue nuestra fama que Tsunade-sensei decía a cada rato "Sakura Haruno fue mi gran aprendiz como ninja medico", así se llenaba de orgullo mi maestra a mi me daba gracia que dijesen eso, así pasaba el tiempo , cuatro meses mas...Habíamos cumplido 1 año como jounnins!! Era 8 de Junio de nuevo, aquel día que dejamos de buscar a Sasuke Uchiha aunque todos pensaban que ya había olvidado a Sasuke, no era cierto...aun sasuke seguía en nuestra mente y pensamientos, y como dije no teníamos tanta sin información de el. Ese día 8 de Julio me levante a las 8 de la mañana estaba cansada, ya que vine de una misión de rango S con Naruto y Sai...la verdad yo le ponía doble SS era realmente difícil ya que en esa misión no pude dormir del miedo,_"Sakura levántate ya! Tus amigos te están esperando a fuera" _Oh demonios...estoy cansada y esos dos están con fuerzas, por Kami-sama que hacen ellos para no estar cansados, en ese momento recordé: yo fui única que no dormí en la misión, ellos dos si pudieron "_Mama...un ratito mas...ellos pueden esperar..." _dije con pesadez y ya estaba cerrando los ojos y sentí que me echaban agua "!_Ahh Mama!!!!" "Te dije que te levantaras, Sakura por Dios! Ya tienes 18 años !no eres una niña de 10 años, aunque fuiste mi bebe hasta los 16 añitos...ahora eres mayor de edad y estas toda una señorita...así que apúrate cámbiate o te tiro agua otra vez dale?" "Ya, ya me cambio" _A mi mama si debería decirle molestia, estaba con pereza pero hice el esfuerzo de bañarme y de cambiarme, me puse mi ropa de ninja: un pequeña blusa sin mangas color rosa, short negro y encima una falda rosa que se abría al medio dejando en vista mi short, una buena vestimenta diría. Me demore unos 40 minutos, mis amigos estaban abajo sentados, los vi aburridos baje para tomar un poco de jugo, ya que no podía desayunar _"Buenos días chicos, vinieron muy temprano hoy..." "Sakura-chan tu eres la que nos pide puntualidad y eso hicimos" "y debio ser hoy? me esperan que voy a tomar un te...ya que no voy a desayunar" "claro sakura"_ Yo y mi bocota, tanto que hablaba de puntualidad , ellos dos me hicieron caso...por que hace tiempo, por que precisamente hoy! Cuando dejare de tener mala suerte....Termine de tomar mi te, y salimos hacer una misión pero vino un anbu a decirnos que Tsunade quería hablar con nosotros y fuimos, entramos a su oficina , Tsunade estaba leyendo un pergamino tal vez era de algo importante por que tenia la cara seria..."_Ahora que vieja?"_Naruto estaba un poco malhumorado, si aun recordaba esta fecha, pero ya se le pasara..."_Los llame para contarles algo muy importante de..." "Seguro ahora nos prohibirás hacer misiones y nos mandaras al ejercito anbu..." _Le mandaba una cara asesina a naruto, si dijo importante, es por que era importante! Ahora viene con sus tonterías..."_Naruto-baka cállate!...sigua Tsunade-sama que cosa importante dice?"_ el rubio hizo un gruñido de molestia, no le preste atención, solo mi mirada iba a ese pergamino , Sai igualmente..."_Es sobre Sasuke Uchiha" _Me asombre al igual que Naruto y Sai, no podía creerlo al fin teníamos información sobre sasuke..."_Vieja, hable!! Que información hay de sasuke!!"_ Naruto se desespero por segundos, yo también aunque me controlaba! odie los segundos en que había silencio..."_Bien comenzare...se acuerdan que hace 1 año les mande la misión de buscar a Sasuke...bueno...5 meses después Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki, gracias a un tal Tobi que lo metió a la asociación, ya que llego a matar a su hermano Itachi...y descubrió algo, lo diré directo puede que Sasuke tenga un plan asociado con konoha" _me quede pensando por segundos que plan? En ese mismo instante parecí ver una sonrisa a naruto "_gracias, vieja", _en cambio yo sentía que algo no iba bien, era un presentimiento...el raro ver que sasuke tiene un plan con konoha...cual es su plan? Mi presentimiento se fue cuando vi la alegría de naruto..._tal vez fue mi imaginación..."Chicos de igual manera aun no tienen mi permiso para salir de konoha tras sasuke...aun queremos saber mas de el..." "bien..."_ Naruto, Sai y yo nos fuimos a completar la misión, estábamos alegre, teníamos la esperanza de que Sasuke volvería...ese era su plan? Volver? Razonar y hacer teorías de lo que Sasuke tiene planeado no lo tomamos en cuenta, era nuestra felicidad y ya, al diablo al pensar...eso pensé...pero aun estaba dudosa dentro de mí.

Pasaron otros 7 meses, en esos siete meses fueron los más duros, No había señal de sasuke, hacíamos misión por misión, tratábamos de buscar información sobre el en cada lugar que íbamos, era inútil no había nada que contar, Naruto llego a enfurecerse con Tsunade-sama ya que ella no lo dejaba buscarlo... habíamos empezados con felicidad pero ahora estábamos tristes, yo sabia que todo olía mal...pero las noticias impactantes nos llego en Enero, fue el peor comienzo de un año...llegaron las noticias malas..., después de llegar de una misión , fuimos enviados URGENTEMENTE donde Tsunade, fuimos corriendo, pensamos que algo había pasado con la aldea...nose...entremos sin permiso a su oficina, vimos que estaba en orden, Naruto no se dio cuenta puso sus manos encima de las mesas golpeándolas "_Que pasa con la aldea ahora!!?si todo esta bien!"_ La sannin se paro y puso su cara de tristeza...y aquí va...estas fueron sus palabras: "_Lo siento...Naruto, Sakura... Sasuke...Uchiha....ha muerto..." _pensé que el mundo se me venia encima! Como pudo suceder esto? No tenia aliento...se me escapaba el aire...sentí asfixiarme, como demonios Sasuke había muerto? Naruto!, lo vi esta llorando en llanto estaba con sus grandes ojos azules bien abiertos...no lo podía creer...me dio mas pena su reacción...vi a Sai con la boca abierta, nadie absolutamente nadie creía que esto pasaría...Ni yo..._"Tu..!! Tu viejas tu tienes la culpa!! Si nos hubieses dejado ir por el, nada de eso hubiese pasado!!tu!!!..." _Naruto estaba mal, yo fui y me abrasé "_Naruto...no fue culpa de nadie...Sasuke eligió ese camino...si hubiéramos ido, tal vez habríamos sido un estorbo...además fue vencido con su equipo de tres...cierto! y su equipo Tsunade-sama! Que paso con ellos?" _Si Sasuke murió, ellos también habrán muerto no?_ "Se dice que se encontró el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja, descuartizada y un moreno alto, pelimarron, el esta con vida, pero se dijo que esta en estado de coma...." _espera...había otro!! Uno con cabellos blancos y que tiene un espada grande..._"Tsunade-sama! Falta uno!! Era tenia cabello blanco no se dijo nada de el?" "No se encontró otro cuerpo...mejor vallan a casa..."_Nos sentíamos mal...por kami-sama! Esto era realmente un shock para mí y para naruto...fue difícil recuperarnos de esa noticia, pasaron los meses 5 meses, en donde curamos el dolor de perder a un gran amigo, en esos meses fui la mejor amiga de naruto, después de esa noticia lo supere...lo logre...o eso pensé...me llegue a casar, el día de mi boda era un 8 de Junio...que buen día pude escoger cierto? A mis 19 años me enamore de la persona que mas amaba y escogimos esa fecha...eran las 11 de la mañana ya me había puesto mi vestido de novia, naruto me decía que me veía hermosa, el era mi padrino, en ese momento apareció Tsunade-sama "_Hola Sakura...naruto...estoy tan contenta por ti sakura...ahora si te me casas...""Si! estoy contenta gracias maestra...!" "Eh...Creo que no debería decirte esto...por que es el día de tu boda..."_ "_de que Tsunade-sama, de que habla?" "Se la razón por la que Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki y el motivo de su muerte..." " Vieja habla!!!" _La total verdad en el día de mi boda...diablos que buen momento de felicidad....! "_Se unió a Akatsuki para proteger Konoha, matando a la mayoría de miembros de la organización, el dejo Akatsuki... pero fue perseguido por aquellos, ya que descubrieron que el los había matado, y así fue como que murió...asesinado por Akatsuki para proteger Konoha" _Lagrimas se me salían de mi ojos, lagrimas me faltaban no podía creerlo... es por eso que no podía venir con nosotros...nos protegía...realmente lo juzgué mal...sonreí...naruto lloraba...pero yo estaba alegre..."_Gracias Tsunade-sama" _Eran las 12 del medio día , Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa...Naruto me miraba extraño levantando una ceja por mi sonrisa...fui al altar y di el si y me uní con la persona que amaba_..."Yo acepto" _abría grandes aplausos estaba feliz, al fin tenia una felicidad eterna con el hombre que amo aunque _mi gran noticia se convirtió en el motivo de mi celebración, supe que sasuke no nos odiaba...estará siempre en mi corazón como un gran amigo...."_


End file.
